Protecting Killers
by MoonVeil
Summary: In order to keep Orochimaru from gaining the power of the mangekyo sharingan, Sakura must protect Uchiha Itachi. The blind Uchiha Itachi.
1. Chapter One

Protecting Killers

In order to keep Orochimaru from gaining the power of the mangekyo sharingan, Sakura must protect Uchiha Itachi-- the blind Uchiha Itachi.

Author: MoonVeil

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---

You'd think they could have just killed him- but apparently Tsunade was afraid Orochimaru would revolt and Konoha would suffer. You'd think they would guard him with a special black ops troop. You might even think they'd just give him to Orochimaru and get the whole thing over with. But alas, none of this happened. No, as fate would have it, medic-nin Haruno Sakura was made his keeper. Or, whatever you might call it.

--

It was your average day; the sun was, well, the sun. The air was clean and smelled of the thick forest that surrounded the large village. And yet something was off, no one stood in the streets, all was silent. Sakura stopped and stood, looking around her, feeling peeved.

Curtains twitched, signaling that at least someone knew she was outside. The stores were all closed, their doors barred up.

Feeling as if she had missed an important memo, something like- 'rabid monkeys on the loose, leave home at your own risk!'. You'd think if it were something like that **someone** would open the door and shout at her. Sakura gave an uneasy sigh and began walking for Tsunade's office once again.

She was relieved to find that not everyone was in hiding; a scared looking woman waved her over. "Tsunade-sama is expecting you." Sakura inclined her head and moved past the girl's desk, walking toward the vast oak doors.

Tsunade was talking to someone; Sakura couldn't make out the words. Waiting a moment she timidly knocked on the door and waited as silence over took the room. "Sakura, come in." Obeying, Sakura easily pushed open the heavy doors, looking at the audience that awaited her.

The elders eyed her with disinterest, Naruto tired to smile, but even that faltered. Sakura frowned and let the door clank shut. "Tsunade-sama?"

The woman sighed, "Sakura." Sakura followed her teachers' gaze, her throat going dry. There was no way, **no way**, that, that was Uchiha Itachi sitting in the corner of the room. Her mouth hanging open Sakura could only point at him, making poking gestures.

Itachi was either ignoring the rude gesture or... "He's blind," she whispered in wonder. His mouth twitched down, he didn't like that word apparently.

"Yes Sakura. Itachi is, as you have pointed out, blind."

Sakura stumbled back towards the doors where freedom awaited her, "I-I don't understand..."

"Calm down Sakura, come sit." Her teacher motioned to a large seat- which was all too close to the man who sat as if ignoring them all. Sakura did as she a bid, taking the long way around the motionless man.

"Why is he here?"

"He's here because...Well." Tsunade stopped, rubbing at her head as if trying to figure out how she was going to tell Sakura. "He is now under Konoha protection." 

Sakura face went pleasantly blank, "eh?"

"As you know, Orochimaru has taken over Sasuke's body." Naruto and Sakura flinched together. "From what we understand, Sasuke never told Orochimaru how to obtain the mangekyo sharingan."

"So he wants the information from Itachi." Sakura reasoned, worrying her lower lip.

"Correct. And, as you know, the consequences of him learning how could be devastating. And now with Itachi, er, put out," he snorted, "we have to protect the secrets of mangekyo at all costs."

Sakura had a bad feeling about what was coming next. All eyes flittered to her and seemingly studied her. Sakura's paranoia only rose as Itachi turned his unseeing gaze on where he thought her to be. He was a little high and too much to the left, but the point was clear; whatever came next had to do with her.

"You are to protect him, Sakura."

"..."

"Sakura-- Sakura?!"

Sakura fell back with a loud thump.

---

Sakura awoke with a loud groan, everything was far too bright, her head throbbed and her throat was dry. She bleary glanced about the room, screaming as her tired eyes fell once again on the rigid form of Uchiha Itachi. Her scream woke him- she hadn't known him to be sleeping- and sent him to his feet.

Itachi grappled for a kunai he didn't have before gracelessly tripping towards the floor. Sakura shoved her covers aside and caught him, holding her head far away from him as if he carried a toxic disease. Itachi said nothing as she helped him, feeling very much like a small helpless child.

"Sakura?" Tsunade entered the room, noting Sakura's scandalized expression. "What's wrong?"

"He...He isn't chained or tied up! Nothing!"

"..." Itachi tried to scowl at her, but once again just missed her actual face.

"He can't even walk straight."

Sakura snorted, "he's probably pretending and waiting until we lower our guards."

"..." Itachi nodded, her reasoning made sense.

"Then you can tie him up." There was something almost pervert about that sentence, Sakura ignored the little indecent squeals of her inner personality and asked her teacher for something to tie the stoic man with. Tsunade left and returned moments later with thick rope she had- Sakura did **not** want to know why- on hand in her office. After giving the girl the rope, Tsunade made her leave.

Sakura took it with a grateful nod and moved towards Itachi. Pulling his arms before him, none too gently, she began. His lips gave a small twitch.

"Aa."

She ignored him, working on tying his hands tightly. Looking up for a moment she studied his expression. "What?"

"Do you know anything of tying enemies?"

She scowled, "what do you think I'm doing?" His lips twitched again.

"Nothing useful."

She tugged harshly on the next knot, her anger only rising as she roused nothing from his stoic person. "Is that so?"

"Mm, never tie the hands in front. Besides that; the knots are too large."

Sakura said nothing, only looking down at her sloppy rope job. "Just shut up."

The twitch was back and larger than before. "Whatever you say." She glared up at him,

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"Aa."

Sakura let his hands fall back into his lap, satisfied that if he tried anything at least she would have a moments head start. A loud noise, suspiciously like snapping made her slowly turn back around. Itachi loomed over her, his lips pulled into what one might call an almost smile; he held the frayed rope up for her to see. Her heart rose into her throat.

"See?"

"..."

Her life looming before her eyes Sakura clenched her eyes tightly shut, hunching over as she awaited the killing blow, what she was not expecting, however, was for him to sit back down. She cautiously opened her eyes, only to look at him in shock.

He remained silent even as she made strange questioning noises. Finally realizing she wasn't going to get an answer from him she tried another tactic. "Are--Are you hungry, maybe a sandwich?"

He inclined his head: translation; yes. He would love a sandwich. Sakura paused in the doorway, "don't move."

"Hn."

Hoping that meant he would do as she bid him, Sakura let the door close behind her. The starch white walls of Konoha hospital waited, and she relished in the familiar feeling of them. She walked slowly towards the cafe, noting that much of the staff was missing, the curtain twitches, no doubt.

Sakura handed over the little money she had thought to bring with her to the tired looking lunch woman. Who in turn, handed her a tray loaded with a bag of too salty chips and a stale sandwich, Sakura cut the sandwich in half and filled the small glass she had been given with clear, cold water.

Itachi looked up as she entered the room, moving to stand and help her- shock, shock. "Ah, that's alright, I've got it." He sat back down, nearly missing the chair as he did so. Sakura gave a snort of laughter. "What happened to you? Where has all that grace gone?"

Itachi frowned, if they worked sharingan might be piercing her. Sakura carefully arranged the small paper plates, moving to help him sit by the small table.

"It was over-use wasn't it?"

He hesitated, "yes." She placed the plate before him, watching as he felt around for it. He ate carefully, taking his time, never did his hands falter as they brought the food to his mouth. Sakura picked up her own half of the stale food, chewing slowly.

Eating the sandwich was like eating big lumpy bricks. Sakura was thankful when the tense silent moment was over. "Erm, uh--Uchiha-san, would you like--Well, that is..." Itachi looked at her, waiting for her to finally spit out what she was trying to say. "May I examine your eyes?" If he was startled by her request he didn't show it.

"Ah, yes."

Sakura swallowed harshly and moved so that she was almost sitting in his lap. She pressed her hands to his closed eyes, gently prodding around with her chakra. Itachi stayed still patiently waiting for her to finish. When she was done Sakura sat back, frowning.

"What is your conclusion?" He shifted around, making himself comfortable in his chair.

"Well, the damage is severe. But, I think I may be able to fix them." Itachi twitched and leaned forward. "But."

He frowned, "but?"

"Until then I want you to agree to some...terms."

"Terms?"

"Yes. One, no evil; no killing maiming, ect."

"..."

"Two, you have to be nice, polite."

"..." Sakura could almost swear she heard him snort.

"Three, you have to eat my food." His frown deepened.

"Is there something wrong with your food?"

"No!" She ground her teeth. This time Itachi actually almost smiled.

"Alright, I agree."

---

Remember to review! Oh, I need a beta reader, anyone interested please let me know! I'll go back later and revise this chapter with my beta. Until the next chapter--

MoonVeil.


	2. Chapter Two

Protecting Killers

In order to keep Orochimaru from gaining the power of the mangekyo sharingan, Sakura must protect Uchiha Itachi-- the blind Uchiha Itachi.

Author: MoonVeil

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------

Sakura walked slowly, ignoring the feeling of Itachi's hand on her shoulder, and the warmth that seemed to sink through the thin material of her shirt. The streets were eerily empty still, and Sakura knew that no one was willing to risk taking to the streets when a notorious killer was walking quietly amongst them.

Itachi was so silent it was unnerving, if it wasn't for his soft breath puffing against her head and the hand on her shoulder, she might not know he was there. But he was and there was no way around it. Sakura had no idea what to do with the man; she didn't have enough food to feed them both for more than a day or two, she only had one futon and a recliner.

Tsunade, as usual, hadn't thought to warn her about her...guest, so, she was, of course, caught off guard.

A stone whizzed by her head and, with years of training, she caught the rock without thought, only realizing once it was in her hand that she hadn't been it's target. Sakura scanned the streets for the thrower, her teeth drawing her lower lip between them as she could sense no one.

"Itachi," she murmured, starting to walk again. "People are starting to throw things, we'll have to run, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes."

She grabbed the hand that lay on her shoulder and tugged him along after her. For someone who couldn't see, Itachi had a stunning amount of grace; only tripping twice. It was hard not to laugh when he did trip, but years of training under Tsunade helped.

Sakura blocked the stones and few kunai that were hurled their way, still dragging Itachi behind her. He said nothing and kept up with her easily.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto leapt in front of them, waving his arms in wild circles. "Sakura-chan, Tsunade says to get back right away! Hurry!"

"W-What?"

Naruto's expression was sober, "everyone's revolting, we'd better go the back way now that I think about it."

He jerked his head sharply to the stone monument of the Hokages, and Sakura nodded. Itachi remained silent as they changed courses, though she could almost swear his grip tightened. "How bad is it?" Sakura called to the blonde.

"It's bad, people say that Itachi-san is bad luck, an evil omen," Sakura swore and Itachi snorted, "and they don't want him in."

Sakura frowned, "do they want Orochimaru to gain the mangekyo?! He'll be impossibly strong!"

"People are simpleminded." Sakura tactfully bit back the retort about the pot calling the kettle black. How quickly Naruto seemed to forget the he himself was perhaps one of the most simpleminded people in Konoha. Suddenly Itachi's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Five," he said shortly.

She knew immediately what he meant. "Naruto, we've got five on our tail!" The blonde stopped running and waved her on.

"I'll take care of 'em! You get him to Tsunade!"

Sakura nodded sharply, "right!" And they were off again, Itachi's grip relaxed around her shoulder and she realized just how tightly he had been holding to her. The forest was eerily quiet as they raced through it, but the feeling of unease only grew in the pit of Sakura's stomach.

-----

Kakashi slouched against a tall tree, sighing to his book as another civilian flew over his head, followed by a loud string of curses from Tsunade. "Hey," he called carelessly, turning the page slowly. "Aren't you supposed to not throw the civilians?"

The woman blew hair from her face and grabbed another man as he made a poor attempt to hit her with a chair. "Well civilians aren't exactly supposed to attack their Hokage!"

"Touché."

The man screamed shrilly and joined his companions in the lake, Kakashi sighed again and resumed reading his book. "You could help you know." The woman pointed out, flicking kunai out to pin a man to a tall oak.

"I could," he agreed.

Tsunade paused, her hand holding back a small boy as he tried to swipe at her middle with a small kitchen knife. With one hand she pulled her hair back and then disarmed the boy, tossing him as gently as she could into the lake. He came up moments later cursing and treading at the water. "Where do they learn words like that?" She asked aloud, ignoring Kakashi as he happily said:

"You!"

"Kakashi get off your lazy ass and come help me!" The man gave her a long look, as if considering.

"No."

She faltered, sending the woman she had hold of farther into the lake than she had originally meant to. "What?!" She roared, shaking a fist at him. "KAKASHI I WILL DEMOTE YOU!"

He whimpered, looking mournfully at his book. Pushing off from the tree he had been leaning against Kakashi lowered his arm, concentrating all his chakra into it. The shrill sound of a thousand birds filled the air and Kakashi set his sight on a burly man who, as soon as their eyes met, promptly wet himself. Tsunade was able to remain almost calm for all of ten seconds.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Er, getting rid of the civilians?"

"Don't kill them fool!"

Chidori died and Kakashi scratched the back of his head while smiling. "Oops?"

-------

Sakura tugged her hand free of Itachi's and rubbed it against her shirt before taking up his hand again, hating that it began to sweat as quickly as before. Itachi standing so close was beginning to unnerve her, she could feel the power that rolled off of him in waves, and it raised the fine hairs upon her neck.

Such a docile easygoingness was unexpected from him and she almost wanted him to try and break her arm, to catch her in the mangekyo, anything but to be this strange man who was perfectly fine by being tugged around by a young chunin medical ninja. A silly young chunin ninja at that.

Sakura pulled Itachi into the clearing and gaped at the scene before her. Tsunade was chasing Kakashi around the large clearing and the man skipped ahead of her looking thoroughly amused. In the large lake- which she happed to know was freezing from years of training chakra control on it- was at least thirty civilians, all swimming back to shore looking angry and annoyed.

"You're breathing strangely." Itachi murmured and she noted that it had gotten a little breathy; she inhaled deeply and turned to him.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to let anyone see you." She said pushing gently against his shoulders. "Sit here, and don't move, I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." Itachi did as he told her, settling into the small nook hidden from the lake, she covered his feet with leaves and she could almost swear that he looked amused.

"You never do as you're told, Kakashi," Tsunade said severely, throwing a large slab of earth at him.

Kakashi dodged, his eye crinkled in laughter. "No, I don't!"

His flippant answer only added to the woman's rage and she began ripping trees from the ground and swinging them at him like bats. Sakura stood back, unable to do anything but make small confused noises and twitch occasionally. The people, now back on land, seemed to think of Sakura as their new target. And suddenly she realized why they had all been in the lake in the first place.

----

Sorry, I had meant for it to be longer, too many stories, too much school. Hopefully it won't take so long for the next chapter.

Beta: _**Shizukage;**_ She's great, go check her out!

(as of 06/05/07 this chapter had not been edited)


End file.
